Nerdy Weird Sex That Works For Both of Us
by acciodumbledore
Summary: Jess finds that Nick still has the Christmas coupon he took from her that she had originally made for Paul. Is it time to finally cash it in?   Just a fun little one shot.


"Where's Schmidt and Winston?" asks Jess, taking a sip of her tea. It's about five in the afternoon. Nick is in the living room, flipping through the channels. There's nothing on.

"Winston is with Shelby and I honestly don't know where Schmidt is." At that moment Schmidt and Cece were having themselves a good time in Las Vegas. They didn't think they could get away with it, but they were.

"Maybe we can have a movie night! I've been wanting to watch that one movie with the weird red-headed boy and his white dog, that one you know," says Jess, finishing off her tea and putting the cup in the sink. There's no objections from Nick, so Jess takes this as a yes. "Okay, I'll go get it. You just...wait here!" In an instant she was gone and Nick barely knew what was going on.

"What'd you say?" Turning Nick found himself alone. "Alright?"

About a half hour later Jess came walking back through the door with a few bags in her arms and a smile on her face.

"Where'd you go Jess? You were there one moment and the next you weren't." Nick was in the exact same spot, still flipping through the channels.

"Didn't you listen to me before? We're going to have a movie night! I got some food too and a little pink wine. Gonna have a party up in here!" Jess sets all the bags on the counter and pulls out a DVD case that has TINTIN on it. Walking over, Nick pulls the case from her hands

"Tintin? That's a kid's movie, Jess," says Nick, setting down the movie and going through the other bags.

"No, it isn't! Just go sit down, I'll bring you some food and a nice glass of wine and we'll enjoy it! Come on, we haven't hung out together in awhile." Pushing Nick back over towards the couch, Jess goes back into the kitchen.

107 minutes later, the movie was done and they were both a bit drunk from having about a half a dozen glasses between them.

"That was a great movie," slurs Nick, gulping down the rest of his glass.

"I told you! And this wine? The best!" Jess finishes off her glass off as well and sets it down, turning to face Nick. "What now? It's only like seven," mumbles Jess, fidgeting with her hair. Nick's eyes are glued to her face.

"Well," he begins. "I'm actually a bit tired. I think I'll go nap." Getting up, Nick starts fumbling towards his room.

"Are you serious? But it's only seven!" yells Jess, chasing after Nick who's already entering his room. Tackling him, they both fall onto the ground right next to his bed. "We have to keep partying!"

"Really, Jess? I just need some warmth and sleep and get off me!" But Nick isn't pushing Jess immediately off of him. Even though she had tackled him onto the hardwood floor, it felt nice to have her petite body on top of his.

"Oh, be quiet. Let's go back and play one of your little video games or something. I'm in a mood to kill some things," says Jess, rolling off of her roommate and propping herself up on her palms. Her eyes wander up towards Nick's nightstand and spots a green piece of paper. Before really thinking, Jess reaches out and grabs it.

_Good For One Night of NERDY WEIRD SEX THAT WORKS FOR BOTH OF US. No Returns or XXX-Changes._

"You still have this?" asks Jess, a large smile on her face as she turns it around in her hands so Nick can see what she's holding.

"Oh, I forgot that was even there." Nick grabs the coupon from Jess' hands and reads it over, letting out a small laugh. "Ever think I could cash this in?" Jokes Nick, laughing and putting it down. But looking back up at Jess, she seems to have serious look on her face. "I didn't mean to offend you-" getting cut off, Jess is suddenly pushing her lips against his. Before he can even react, he finds himself kissing her back. He had been waiting for this moment for quite some time.

"Are we really doing this?" asks Jess, pulling away from Nick, a large smile still across her face.

"If you want?" There's a large smile on his face as well.

Within moments Jess is on her feet, pulling her shirt off. Nick follows and starts stripping himself too. "This is so exciting!" exclaims Jess, slipping out of her skirt. Nick replies with a laugh. It feels like he's in a dream or something.

Once they're both in nothing but their underwear, Jess pushes Nick onto the bed and puts her hands on her hips.

"Alright. We're about to get all kind of freaky up in here." Jess is doing one of her comical voices. She can't help but try and break the tension since she's suddenly gotten a bit nervous. She's about to sleep with one of her roommates! What if it's all awkward afterwards? Is this a huge mistake?

"No voices, Jess. You know they weird me out," says Nick, still a large smile on his face.

"Okay, okay. So," Jess says, nervously getting on top of Nick. All the excitement and gusto she had just moments before are now gone. It must have been the wine that put the confidence in her actions. But now she's on top of him, heart beating fast.

"Just," reaching up, Nick pulls Jess down and starts kissing her. It's nice. Really nice. The coupon is lying next to them on the bed. His hands start exploring Jess' body, which Jess quickly pulls away and stops him.

"I- I don't know about this. Won't this make it awkward between us? I mean, we have to continue living with each other," says Jess, brushing her bangs from her eyes.

"What do you mean? I thought maybe this could be the beginning of...I don't know," stopping Nick, lets out a sigh. He was being an idiot.

"Oh," says Jess, knowing exactly what Nick was getting at. He wanted to be with her? That was sweet. But there was always that chance that they would break up. And then what? Every situation would end up awkward. But there they were, in their underwear, in bed. "Later!" yells Jess, diving back towards Nick, kissing him harder now. This was going to happen!

Her hands start to feel around Nick's body, which he finds strange but he doesn't object. It was as if she was blind and was trying to read him. Was it supposed to be sensual or something?

Then they are both naked and things were really starting to happen. Though Nick was trying to get down to business, Jess was just awkwardly fumbling about and was trying to be some type of sexy or something. It was obvious that even though Jess had had a handful of boyfriends, she was still a bit inexperienced in the bedroom. Not to say that Nick was any better. He was awkward as well.

"Oh god!" Jess blurts out when they're finally having sex. Nick pauses for a second to try not to laugh, but continues.

But it only lasts a few more moments.

Rolling off of Jess, they both just kind of lay there, panting a bit. What was that...a minute?

"I am so sorry, Jess," breathes Nick. His face is really red. He is completely embarrassed. There were two factors that attributed to their moment only lasting about a minute. 1) It had been awhile. 2) He had been waiting for the moment to finally get intimate with Jess, that he got a bit overly excited.

"Oh, don't worry," says Jess, running her hands through her hair. "There's always time to practice. Gonna get it on like-" but Jess is cut off. The door to Nick's room is opening and on the other side is Winston.

"Hey, is-" stopping, Winston finally sees the scene before him. Completely naked Nick and Jess lying in bed together. Everyone is frozen, not knowing what to do or say. Slamming the door, Winston finally backs away from the door and leaves the apartment not knowing what else to do. Is everyone sleeping with everyone else in their little circle of friends!

Nick and Jess glance at each other, then smile. Well that was fun.


End file.
